001 (009 vs. Devilman)
Ivan Whisky aka "Cyborg 001" is a supporting character in the OVA crossover film Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman. Appearance Ivan is an infant cyborg, barely a year old. He has pale light blue hair styled into a a bowl cut (with the fringe completely covering his yellow eyes), fair skin, and has a white pacifier in his mouth with a yellow handle. Ivan's design and overall appearance is a hybrid combination of Marcus To's design from the graphic novel, his 2001 incarnation, and his design from the CGI film 009 Re:Cyborg. Unlike the other 00 cyborgs, who wear militaristic uniforms, Ivan initially wears a long red baby gown with gold buttons. An updated version in the style of the later 00 cyborg uniforms can also be seen in images in Black Ghost's files. Later on, he wears a bright red blanket sleeper with four small yellow buttons on the front. He wears a a yellow scarf like the others, but shorter in length due to his infant size. Personality He is described as bearing a peaceful and calm composure, while leading and guiding the other 00 Cyborgs. In the first episode, he is mostly seen sleeping or floating in his basket, though he does alert to the team to a "Devil". He mainly sits out the plot due to his sleeping habit, but retains his composure in the face of the ultimate battle. He is willing to collaborate with a rival psychic cyborg, 0015, to help her attempt to free her brother from the demon Atun. Abilities This incarnation of Ivan has telepathic and psychokinetic abilities like his previous incarnations, as well as enhanced intellect. Due to his infancy, he uses telepathy to communicate, as his vocal chords were not developed yet. He is also able to assist other cyborgs of his type, as seen when he uses his telekinesis to help 0015 with her astral projection so that she can get to the 0018/Atun hybrid in the sky. History It can be assumed details of this Ivan's backstory may follow the basics of other incarnations, particularly the pre-2001 settings where Gamo Whisky only experimented on his son to unlock the mind's potential. His origin is briefly revealed via a Black Ghost file on his father in episode 2, which confirms that Gamo had murdered Erika after she attempted to stop his plans. After his escape from Black Ghost with the other eight 00 cyborgs and Dr. Gilmore, they would have to face 0010-0013, as well as the incident with the Mad Machine M-1 in Antarctica, before they would be summoned to the Greek island of Magma to battle Black Ghost's "Mythos Cyborgs", who were "intentional mutants" from the organization modeled after different Greek mythological figures. The exact circumstances of the Mythos battle and any role by Ivan himself are unknown, although he would be seen with the rest of the team as they watched Magma's destruction. After the team returned to Japan and believed things to be peaceful, Ivan would abruptly wake to inform the team of a "Devil". He would remain in a passive role for most of the plot, mostly sleeping until the final battle. He awoke and managed to collaborate with Eva/0015, in her attempts to stop the demon Atun, which had overtaken her brother's body. Ivan would ultimately use his abilities to assist Eva in separating her soul from her body in an astral projection, to remove her brother's soul from Atun and significantly weaken the demon. This came at the cost of the siblings' deaths, though Atun would finally be vanquished by 009 and Devilman. Later on, the cyborgs had bid their goodbyes to Akira and Ryo and returned back to Dr. Gilmore's mansion. But as another demon (Psycho Jenny) would make her way to encounter Ryo at his home, and the Black Ghost organization would move forward with their next plan at domination with the Generalissimo statue, Ivan would wake up and inform the team of a "Demon God" (the Generalissimo) that they would have to battle. Notes Category:Cyborgs Category:Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman Category:Psychics Category:Male characters